Nothing really matters
by TheKobraKid
Summary: "Entonces tenía sentido dentro de la poca consciencia de mis actos. Solo que ya nada importaba si estaba muerto." Punto de vista de Dally desde el hospital hasta su entrega a la policía.


Esta es mi visión -desde el punto de vista de Dallas- de lo que sucedió en la historia entre el momento en el que deja el hospital hasta la escena del tiroteo; qué era lo que sentía por Johnny para llegar a hacer lo que hizo...

No es slash, sino más bien amistad, supongo. Está ahí, ahí, entre medias.

* * *

Hacía horas -o, al menos, parecía que habían pasado horas- que Pony y Two-Bit habían venido a verme. Dijeron que Johnny estaba jodido, solo que sin decirlo directamente. No le había visto desde el accidente, pero en su momento la cosa pintaba fatal, y al parecer había empeorado. Y, joder, no podía dejar de echarme en cara que estuviera así. ¿Por qué coño les dejé entrar a esa iglesia? Nunca fue una buena idea, pero se fueron corriendo. Yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo. Pero, joder, ¿por qué Johnny? Aunque suene cruel, hubiera preferido que fuera Pony el que estuviera agonizando en esos instantes en lugar de Johnnycake.

Y también dijeron que iban a pelear esa noche. Supongo que les dejé claro que estaría presente cuando le pedí a Two-Bit su preciada faca…

En esos momentos se abrió la puerta y la enfermera amargada volvió a entrar con una bandeja con no sé qué pastillas.

Se quedó quieta, mirando el arma que danzaba entre mis dedos. Yo simplemente le lancé una mirada inexpresiva y volví a descansar la cabeza sobre la almohada con un fuerte suspiro de indiferencia.

Al fin la muy frígida volvió en sí y se acercó a mí con el ceño fruncido, aunque la mirada bastante acojonada.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace con la ropa puesta, señor Winston?

-Sé que preferirías verme desnudo, pero me temo que me voy, y para eso es preferible llevar algo encima -seguí dando vueltas al instrumento con desgana.

La tía me miraba con furia, y de lo fuerte que agarraba la bandeja, la hacía temblar, amenazando con volcar todo lo que llevaba.

-Ya sabe que no puede irse del hospital hasta que le de permiso el doctor. Las heridas aún no est-…

Rápidamente me incorporé en la camilla, quedando con la cara a apenas centímetros de la de la enfermera, y la navaja a menos distancia incluso de su mentón. Este movimiento hizo que soltara la bandeja, que golpeó fuerte contra el suelo entre ruidos de cristales rotos y metal contra metal.

-Las heridas están perfectamente -hablé entre dientes, bajito, con los ojos siendo apenas dos vagas líneas en el rostro-. Y ahora, si me permites, tengo _socs_ esperando ahí afuera a que les rompa la cabeza. Y, ¿sabes qué?, tú no vas a decir una puta palabra.

A medida que hablaba, iba avanzando, dirigiendo a la enfermera hacia la salida. Llegué a la puerta y la abrí, dejando aún la navaja cerca de su cuello. Cuando ya estuve fuera, cerré deprisa, sin dejar de mirar, casi malvadamente, a la mujer, que no era capaz de dejar de boquear del pánico.

Sin más eché a andar por los pasillos hacia la calle. No pasaba inadvertido, pero supongo que nadie se paró a pensar dos veces en un chaval con un brazo medio abrasado que andaba con una navaja en bolsillo y la ropa igual de destrozada que cuando se medio abrasó el brazo por los pasillos del hospital. Debía ser lo típico.

Antes de irme, pasé por la habitación de Johnny. No pude entrar, pero sí conseguí pillar a una enfermera que salía en ese momento. Pregunté por su estado, y ella me preguntó si yo era Ponyboy. Johnny quería verle. Estaba muy mal. En las últimas horas había empeorado y se avecinaba el final. Aunque yo no quise creerlo.

Salí fuera y eché a andar hacia el solar. Esperaba estar emocionado, deseoso de que llegara la pelea y poder demostrar que los _greasers_ mandan, y poder romper algún que otro hueso a esos _socs_. Pero, lo que realmente me inundó la cabeza todo el trayecto, fue Johnny.

No sabía que me pasaba, pero ese crío se había apoderado de mi cabeza de mala manera. Era una locura. No había un instante que pasara sin que su imagen se me apareciera. Lo imaginaba moribundo en la habitación del hospital, sufriendo los dolores que yo podía haber evitado, y me quería dar de hostias solo por la impotencia de ese pensamiento. Y me iba encendiendo cada vez más, queriendo que llegara ya la pelea, queriendo reventar cráneos si me era posible, solo para descargarme con algo.

Y no sabía cuándo había empezado mi extraña obsesión con ese crío. Seguramente, antes de lo que yo creía; seguramente, todo lo último solo había servido como detonador de toda aquella colección de pólvora y metralla que había sido mi relación con Johnny.

Para todos, él había sido siempre el indefenso, al que había que proteger, pero yo era reacio a esa idea. Al principio pensaba que le sobreprotegían, porque, vamos, todos tenemos problemas en casa. Yo mismo me había llevado palos de mi padre durante años, ¿y qué? Pero después vino la historia del asalto y, cómo quedó de destrozado, tanto por fuera como por dentro, me hizo pensar que igual sí que necesitaba ayuda.

Entonces empecé a pasar más tiempo con él. Entendiéndose "más tiempo" por "de vez en cuando". ¡Yo qué sé!, le sacaba a pasear de vez en cuando. Ahora no sé decir qué hicimos juntos, pero sí recuerdo que empecé a pillar cariño al chaval.

Yo no tengo hermanos, y nunca pensé que desearía tener ninguno. Miraba a Darry y, tío, me daba lástima por él... Por sus hermanos solo había hecho sacrificios: nada de universidad, trabajo de mierda, estar pendiente de que llegaran a la hora y con las piernas en su sitio…

Pero cuando conocí más a Johnny, creo que empecé a entender lo que se siente al tener a alguien a tu cargo. No es solo eso, una carga, una obligación; sino una necesidad. Necesitaba saber que su padre no le había reventado del todo con la última paliza, o que otro grupo de _socs_ no le habían terminado de asesinar, o que no se había muerto todavía en la cama del hospital.

Y todo eso estaba bien. Eran cosas normales. Como mucho un poco inusual, pero nada obsesivo ni… raro. Fue ahí cuando empecé a verle de distinta forma. Y, en algunos momentos, me gustaban sus ojos oscuros; me parecían algo hechizantes. Y también me gustaba cómo intentaba ocultarlos detrás de su pelo, que le caía por la cara, no muy limpio. Y me gustaba, tal vez un poco, el hecho de que pensara que pasaba desapercibido, que no le gustaba a nadie, cuando en realidad era tan… Mierda, no sé qué palabra usar aquí. Johnny, era tan Johnny, tan sí mismo. Y eso le encantaba a la gente, solo que él no lo veía.

Y era ahora, llegando al fin al descampado de la pelea, cuando me daba cuenta de que, cuando pensaba en él, mi estómago se quejaba. Y, joder, seguía sin estar seguro de qué significaba eso exactamente. Pero tenía ganas de liarme a dar golpes con quien fuera ahora mismo, y la adrenalina me escocía en el cuello y se arremolinaba en el pecho, y Johnny estaba ahí dentro haciendo que la sensación fuera más fuerte y…

-¡Un momento! ¡Un momento!

De repente estaba en mitad de un caos de puñetazos, patadas y placajes. Me venían golpes por todos los costados, y yo apenas podía usar mi brazo, porque la enfermera sí que tenía razón y no estaba curado. Pero una puta quemadura no me iba a impedir estar ahí, defendiéndome con todo lo que tenía y atacando hasta con lo que no.

Llegó un momento en el que no supe siquiera a quien estaba dando. Podía ser cualquiera de los nuestros; yo no me daba cuenta. Y entonces alguien me agarró y me bloqueó en el suelo, a lo que yo solo pude responder con patadas, porque el muy cabrón me había inmovilizado las manos contra el suelo y el brazo dolía como un hijo de puta.

De repente, el tío salió rodando lejos de mi cuerpo, por lo que pararon los puñetazos, que me estaban durmiendo la cara. Al ponerme en píe vi a Ponyboy ocupándose del _soc_, y no tuve otra que ir a ayudarle, porque le estaban machacando.

Terminamos en el suelo Ponyboy, el _soc_ y yo, que me negaba a tomar aliento. Atizaba de cualquier manera, pero sobretodo me dedicaba a repartir rodillazos e intentar ahogarle con el brazo sano. Dimos vueltas por el suelo y quedé encima suyo. El tío estaba cansado y ya casi no devolvía ninguna. Le clavé la rodilla en el estómago y apreté su cuello tan fuerte como podía. Él intentaba desasirse hincándome las uñas en el brazo, y la herida se estaba convirtiendo en fuego puro. Ante eso solo grité _más _fuerte, apretando _más _la mandíbula y empujando aun _más_ contra su estómago mientras me las apañaba para darle _más_ patadas con la otra pierna. _Más_, más todo.

Le miré a la cara. Estaba igual de rojo que el jodido infierno y me miraba como rogando. Me rogaba por que le soltara, el cobarde. Y eso solo me hizo querer acabar con él antes. Si no se atrevía a luchar con todo, incluso con su vida si era necesario, es que no quería estar allí. Y si no quería estar allí, ¿qué sentido tenía todo? ¿Qué sentido tenía la rivalidad entre bandas, y el odio infinito, y los ataques nocturnos? Si aquel hijo de puta no se atrevía luchar, ¿por qué coño había _socs_?

Si tenía miedo, nada de aquello valía una mierda, y no deberían andar por ahí como si fueran los amos del mundo, ni deberían emborracharse y atacar a chavales que no iban a defenderse.

Joder, si ese bastardo no se levantaba y me daba de hostias, ¿qué coño hacía Johnny a punto de morir?

-¡Joder! ¡Pégame! -grité acercándome a su oído, la voz saliendo descontrolada.

Él solo maulló debajo, sin aire.

Quería matarlo. Era un cobarde que no merecía seguir viviendo. Y, por un momento, pensé que, si acababa con él, Johnny viviría. Una vida por otra.

-¡¿Por qué no te mueves? ¿Me estás oyendo, cabrón? ¡Levántate y reviéntame la cabeza! ¡Termina de despellejarme el brazo! ¡Haz algo, joder!

No sabía por qué no reaccionaba. Necesitaba que lo hiciera. Necesitaba saber que todo tenía algún motivo, que todos los problemas que habían nacido de los _socs_ tenían sentido. Y que lo de Johnny también tenía sentido.

Pero nada tenía sentido en ese momento.

Mucho menos cuando alguien se lanzó sobre mí y me apartó bruscamente, dejando al tío liberado de mi agarre. Vi cómo cogía aire fuertemente. De verdad que había estado a punto de asfixiarle, y ojala lo hubiera hecho.

Me giré para ocuparme de quién quisiera que me había alejado de ese soc, pero ya no estaba. En su lugar, vi cómo todos huían. Se alejaban corriendo, dejando atrás el solar lleno de _greasers_ tirados por el suelo.

Entonces, habíamos ganado. Ya estaba. Éramos los vencedores de aquel sinsentido. Por lo menos no había defraudado del todo a Johnny. Por lo menos habíamos puesto todo en su sitio, habíamos cobrado nuestra venganza.

No me dio tiempo a pensar nada más. Me levanté y agarré a Pony, que estaba a mi lado en el suelo.

-¡Venga! Vamos a ver a Johnny.

Empecé a correr sin darle tiempo a siquiera reaccionar. Éste no hacía más que tropezarse, y todos mis intentos de enderezarlo eran inútiles. Le empujé delante de mí desesperadamente, haciendo que corriese hasta llegar al coche.

-¡Date prisa! Estaba empeorando cuando me fui -luego añadí-. Quiere verte.

Y me dolió decirlo en voz alta. Todo; desde que había empeorado, hasta que había pedido verle a él antes que a mí. No sabía por qué me extrañaba. Siempre habían sido mejores amigos, y yo apenas había demostrado interés por él desde que le dieron una paliza.

Entendía que no me quisiera, que prefiriera a Pony. Pero me jodía.

Llegamos al hospital escoltados por la poli. No era consciente ni de cómo narices habíamos conseguido que no nos multaran, porque no había soltado el acelerador en todo el viaje, pero ahí estábamos, con Pony fingiendo estar herido y la poli acercándonos a urgencias.

Empecé a correr todo lo rápido que pude, sin preocuparme por dejar a Ponyboy atrás, pensando solo en no fallar a Johnny en su último momento.

De cuando llegamos a su habitación, solo recuerdo a un médico advirtiéndonos de que se estaba muriendo, y yo sacándole la faca de Two-Bit mientras respiraba como una bestia salvaje.

Entré y me lancé de rodillas a su lado, respirando y llamándole al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

-¿Johnnycake? ¿Johnny?

Recuerdo hablarle de la victoria de los _greasers_, de que se había convertido en un héroe. Creo que le dije que estábamos orgullosos de él. Me pareció ver algo de vida en sus ojos en algún momento de mis palabras.

Pero no lo sabía con seguridad.

Después llamó a Pony, y le dijo algo de seguir dorado, y no lo entendí. No entendía nada y respiraba atropelladamente. Y entonces se calló y sentí envidia de Ponyboy, porque me di cuenta de que se acababa de llevar las últimas palabras de Johnny.

Y ahora estaba muerto.

Y jamás hubiera pensado que la muerte fuera tan silenciosa. Justo como Johnny.

Había muerto siendo justo como él mismo -tenía el pelo despeinado. Se lo coloqué bien, rozando su frente febril, arrepintiéndome en el momento, porque acababa de asaltar su identidad. Igual a él no le hubiera gustado. Igual había querido morir despeinado.

-…pequeño idiota, eso es lo que consigues…

Eso es lo que consigues por ayudar a la gente. Ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con lo que dije. Supongo que era una manera de convencerme de que no había sido mi culpa, que yo no pude haber hecho nada, y que el _soc_ al que casi maté en la pelea del solar no hubiera evitado nada.

Me empecé a marear. El ataque de ansiedad que sentí acercarse antes me golpeaba en los costados y el pecho se me movía involuntariamente.

Me puse de píe rápidamente, apoyándome contra la pared más cercana, ametrallándola con mi puño cerrado, casi tanto como mis ojos.

-Mierda, Johnny… Mierda, Johnny, no te mueras, por favor, no te mueras… -no sé cómo dije eso, solo que lo dije. Supongo que sollozando, aunque también era posible que lo gritara. Mi puño avanzaba cada vez más rápido y los nudillos comenzaban a resentirse.

Quise mirar a mi espalda y encontrarme con el rostro apagado de Johnny, pero no lo hice. No quise. No quise tener que volver a enfrentarme a ello y que más recuerdos me atormentasen por el resto de mi vida… durara ésta cuanto durara. Así que, sin darme tiempo a pensarlo, sin darme tiempo siquiera a coger una nueva bocanada de aire, salí corriendo de la habitación, dejando atrás a Ponyboy y a Johnny.

Y si antes había corrido rápido, ahora había perdido el sentido de la velocidad. Solo veía nebulosas a mi alrededor, producto de la carrera y las lágrimas que me obstruían la visión. Sentía calor por todo el cuerpo, y ni el aire frío de la noche me pudo hacer sentir nada más que fuego contra la piel. El brazo desnudo y en carne viva me insistía que parara, pero no lo hice caso en ningún momento. Aunque intentaba pensar, era imposible. Solo sabía golpear el suelo con los pies con toda la fuerza de la que disponía y avanzar hacia lo que fuera que tuviese delante.

Corría y corría y cruzaba carreteras y esquivaba coches y corría y saltaba bordillos y atravesaba jardines y corría y corría más incluso.

No iba a ningún lugar, solo _me iba_. Entonces llegué a una tienda, y corrí dentro. Las luces me hicieron sentir más mareado, y la sensación de estar perdido y muerto creció.

Entonces no pensé del todo. Iba demasiado colocado de adrenalina como para pensar en ninguna mierda.

Me acerqué al tío de la caja, y creo que con mi mirada hubiera bastado, pero saqué la navaja, o la pistola, no lo recuerdo, y le hice darme todo el dinero.

Y volví a correr. Sabía que el tío había llamado a la policía, así que no me sorprendió comenzar a oír ruidos de sirenas a mi espalda, como mucho sirvió para que me tranquilizara.

Al fin algo iba como yo quería, como yo lo había buscado.

Solté el dinero por el camino porque me estorbaba en mi carrera. El dinero es un estorbo cuando no estás acostumbrado a él, creo yo.

Corrí y encontré un teléfono. Supongo que fuera una cabina. Llamé a casa de los Curtis, como pidiendo ayuda. Quedé en que iría al solar.

En ese momento una parte muy pequeña de mí deseó de verdad que los chicos me rescataran. Pero sabía que, por mucho que me salvaran de la poli, no me rescatarían del todo. Seguiría en peligro.

Por suerte la parte que más abundaba en mi interior era la que tan solo quería dejar constancia de mis actos. Aún sigo sin saber por qué lo hice. Ahora pienso que lo único que buscaba era que alguien entendiese por qué hacía lo que hacía, ya que yo no tenía ni idea.

Llegué al solar justo cuando la pasma llegaba por el otro lado. Me rodearon y respiré fuerte.

Se bajaron del coche unos cuantos uniformes cargados; yo tragué saliva siendo un _greaser_ sin munición.

Saqué la pipa, ellos apuntaron y creí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho en el momento en el que caí contra el suelo, sin oportunidad de respirar.

Sabía que los chicos estaban allí, y esperaba que ellos lo entendieran aunque yo no.

De verdad, no sé qué coño se me pasaba por la cabeza entonces. Estaba todo reciente. Johnny se había muerto, y yo era el culpable, porque le había permitido entrar a la iglesia, y porque no había matado a ese puto _soc_ en la pelea ("una vida por otra", esperaba que también sirviera con la mía). Además, yo no había recibido sus últimas palabras, y le había recogido el pelo justo después de que se fuera.

Yo no merecía seguir viviendo si Johnny ya no podía.

Entonces tenía sentido dentro de la poca consciencia de mis actos. Solo que ya nada importaba si estaba muerto.


End file.
